


I can only blame myself (You can only blame me)

by miss_janey



Series: Alfajores de Dulce de Leche [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Not yet a happy ending, Reunions, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_janey/pseuds/miss_janey
Summary: Three months later...





	I can only blame myself (You can only blame me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, 
> 
> A short one but here is the reunion as promised. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

 

> **_Well, that's where I belong  
>  And you belong with me  
>  Not swallowed in the sea…_ **

_August_

“Not a word of this to Kara, you hear me?” the IT genius blanched at how intimidating Alex could look, “Winn! Do you understand? Kara cannot – under any circumstance – know about this!”

“Know about what?” A voice firmly asked, coming in from the staircase. Two heads turned immediately to see Supergirl walking towards them with her fists on her hips.

Winn looked absolutely horrified.

“Supergirl, it’s good to see you!” He tried – and failed – to lighten the sudden tension felt in the room. He honestly wanted the Earth to swallow him whole at the moment. He knew there was no way Kara hadn’t heard them talking.

But should he really tell her? Actually confess what he’d discovered?

It would be unbearable. He couldn’t do it.

One look at her eyes, and he knew he had to.

His best friend deserved the truth. Always. Even this painfully devastating one.

“It’s- It’s about Mon-El…” Winn could swear Alex was about to develop heat vision at that exact same moment, giving the looks she was throwing at him. Still, he wouldn’t lie to Kara. He could never do that to her.

“He’s gone, Kara.” He whispered. Shaking his head. Not actually believing what he’d seen. Not wanting to.

Supergirl gave him a condescending look and a roll of the eyes, walking past them further into the DEO, “I know that, Winn. I put him in that pod, remember? Believe me, I know he’s gone.”

“N- No. That’s not what I mean.”

If her bones weren’t made of steel, her neck would have probably broken out of the sheer force with which she turned.

“Then, what…” A confused look took over the alien’s face.

“What Winn is trying to say is…” Alex interrupted, moving towards her sister in a comforting and placating manner. “Mon-El’s pod simply disappeared. We don’t know what happened to him.”

“How? How can…” Kara’s head was spinning, not comprehending what they were trying to say.

Then Winn explained it to her. How he wanted to surprise her. He wanted to do something nice for her, to help her.

He’d thought if Kara knew for certain that Mon-El had landed somewhere safe, that she would feel a little better. That it would finally give her some peace and solace.

He explained that he’d been working on a way to track the pod, in secret. Since he didn’t want to raise her hopes up and crush them if he couldn’t do it.

So, he worked. Hard. Thought of every alternative. Every solution. And actually managed to do it.

Last night, he was able to pick on the pod’s trajectory.

Just to see how it vanished, into thin air, not very far from Earth’s orbit.

“When the pod stopped, at first, I didn’t think much of it; I thought he might’ve been setting a course for himself. But then…” Winn closed his eyes tightly. “Then the pod just… In a blink of an eye, it was gone. Puff!”

Kara Zor-El thought she’d known pain, became immune to it by now. She had not.

“I think a black hole might have opened, the blast being too strong for him to escape. And- And it sucked him in,” the Kryptonian ears were catching every word, digesting them, and refusing them. “I don’t know what else it could’ve been.”

‘It had been all for nothing.’ That thought invaded her brain, took hold of every corner of her mind. She had tried so hard to save him, and it was all for nothing.

Instead of dying in his home, surrounded by people he loved and who loved him. 

She sent him away. She sent him up there. To die alone. Afraid and alone.

She had let him go. Had to watch him go. To keep him safe. To keep him alive.

And it had been all for nothing.

“Excuse me,” Kara nodded to the both of them before she turned and flew away.

 

* * *

 

_Six weeks later…_

The man slowly opened his eyes.

Head pounding. Heart racing. Ears ringing.

What was all that noise?

So much noise. Far away, but so close.

Where was he?

He tried to stay calm. It wouldn’t help anything if he panicked.

He carefully stood up. The dizziness making it hard to move too much.

Once he felt stable enough, he took a look around. His surroundings were completely foreign to him.

Sand covered the entire surface. A desert. He was standing in the middle of a desert.

Alone.

He breathed in deeply trying to get his bearings and did the only thing he could think of.

He ran.

 

* * *

 

> **_Oh, what good is it to live with nothing left to give?_ **
> 
> **_Forget but not forgive, not loving all you see?_ **

 

The DEO was in high alert. The systems picked up an undefined threat. Something was making their way into the city, fast.

“Supergirl, we need you!” Alex Danvers shouted through the comms.

“I’m on it!” The alien flew as fast as she could towards the incoming target.

She could see it in the distance now. A blue and red blur.

When she finally caught up to him she couldn’t hold back a gasp. It looked… Human.

Judging by the speed that man was running, it was obvious he was something else.

Barry?

He turned around as she spoke. When she saw his eyes, she felt the Earth crumble.

 

* * *

 

“Are you talking to me?” He asked when he turned around to see a gorgeous angel floating above him.

He noticed her eyes were shining so much. Like comets.

Maybe it was the tears he saw forming in them.

He couldn’t explain it, but he didn’t want to see this angel sad.

She moved closer. Reached out. Touched his face.

It felt amazing.

Safe.

He immediately trusted her.

“Could you help me? I’m lost,” he said gazing desperately at her, “I don’t know what I’m doing here.”

“Mon-El?” The angel asked in a cracked voice.

He felt confused. He looked back at her with questioning eyes.

“Who’s Mon-El?”

Kara Zor-El thought she’d known pain, became immune to it by now.

She had not.

 

 

 

> **_Yeah, you belong with me  
>  Not swallowed in the sea…_ **
> 
> ****

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to start a series of connected one-shots, which can still work as stand-alones, for now. 
> 
> Regarding the series title: In case you were wondering, I'm from South America, and Alfajores de Dulce de Leche are the most delicious treat ever! They are basically caramel filled biscuits, which I think is "an apt description" for the series I'm planning. 
> 
> Regarding the work title: It's from the song "Swallowed by the Sea" by Coldplay. This song has been my anthem since the finale, I just think it fits Karamel wonderfully. Specially, since Rhea said "I crossed an ocean of stars looking for my son...", I just picture metaphorically that we're talking about a Sea of Stars. 
> 
> Finally, regarding Mon-El's amnesia: I got my inspiration from the comic lore. Since when he first landed he didn't remember who he was, that's why Superman named him Mon-El; because he was found on a Monday, and for the House of El. I just think it might be cool to explore what would it be like if he didn't remember his past, not on Daxam, not on Earth, and not wherever he went in that pod. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
